Naruto DxD : The Legend of God Of War
by KAMIKAZE's Studios FFN
Summary: Selama ribuan tahun dia berdiam diri, hingga akhirnya Sang 'DEWA PERANG' kembali ke Dunia/ sosoknya yang haus akan darah dan kejam/ Dia yang di TAKUTI, di HORMATI, dan di BENCI semua umat Manusia dan Dewa/ Dia yang sangat tampan dan digilai para Dewi/ Dia akan membuat Dunia dilanda KEKACAUAN dan PERANG/ The God Of War, has Come Back!/ warn : God !naru Maybe Godlike !naru


**Title : Naruto DxD : The Legend of God Of War**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x harem?**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Friendship,Romance, and Supranatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD hanya punya masing-masing pengarang, bukan punya saya**

** Summary : setelah ribuan tahun berdiam diri, Sang DEWA PERANG kembali ke dunia/ sosoknya yang haus akan darah dan kejam/ dia yang diTAKUTI, diBENCI, dan diHORMATI/ dia akan membuat Dunia kembali dilanda KEKACAUAN dan PERANG/ The God Of War, has Come Back!/ warn: Strong !Naru Maybe Godlike !Naru **

**Prolog!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ares adalah dewa perang dalam mitologi Yunani. dia adalah anak dari **Zeus** dan **Hera** dan termasuk dalam 12 Dewa Utama di **Olympus**. Ares adalah dewa yang haus akan **darah** dan merupakan perwujudan dari **Pembunuhan**, dan **kekejaman,** dia memiliki kuasa atas **alat-alat perang**, **penyerangan**, **pemberontakan**, **penjarahan**, **kejantanan**, serta **keberanian**. dan disetiap kemunculanya di medan perang, selalu dikelilingi oleh berbagai penjelmaan dari kengerian perang, dan aura kematian, yang selalu membuat aura di arena pertempuran semakin mencekam dan dipenuhi hawa kematian yang kental.

Ares sangat mencintai perperangan, dia sangat menikmati hiruk-pikuk dan teriakan dalam perang, pembantaian manusia, dan penghancuran kota. dan dia diangap bertanggung jawab atas tewasnya **Jutaan umat Manusia** selama perperangan.

sifatnya yang haus darah dan liar itu membuat dia dibenci, baik oleh orang tuanya maupun oleh para dewa lainnya. membuat dia terasingkan dari pergaulan para **Dewa Olympus, **namun tidak dengan para **Dewi-dewi**nya, mereka sangat tergila-gila kepada Ares. ya, Ares dikaruniai wajah yang sangat tampan, yang mampu membuat iri Dewa-dewa lain, dan di tambah sifatnya yang Gentle terhadap para wanita, yang membuat tidak ada satupun wanita yang tidak takluk akan pesona seorang Ares. dan bisa dipastikan hampir seluruh **Dewi-dewi** di **Olympus**, semuanya telah ditiduri Ares , tanpa terkecuali. namun ada satu orang Dewi yang tidak mampu untuk di taklukannya, musuh sekaligus Rivalnya, **Athena .**

**Athena** yang melambangkan kebijaksanaan dan strategi perang, dan melindungi manusia beserta tempat tinggalnya selama perang. sementara Ares, di pihak lain, merupakan simbol dari kebrutalan, kekejaman, dan kengerian dari perang. dan karena sifat mereka yang saling berlawananlah yang membuat Ares sulit untuk menaklukan **Athena.**

Ares memiliki sebuah kereta perang yang amat sangat melegenda akan kekuatannya yang sangat kuat, yang ditarik empat ekor kuda abadi dan mampu menyemburkan api dalam berbagai warna dengan masing-masing kekuatannya tersendiri. **Aithon **dan **Konabos** menyemburkan api merah, posisi mereka ditengah, **Flogios**, api biru, dengan posisi di kiri paling ujung dan **Fobos**, api hitam, dengan posisi kanan paling ujung. konon ketika di suatu perperangan jika salah satu kubu didukung oleh Ares, maka bisa dipastikan, kubu itu akan menang.

selain itu Ares sangat jarang turun kemedan perang dengan penampilannya aslinya, biasanya dia akan menyamar menjadi salah satu prajurit yang tengah berperang, demi memuaskan rasa haus darahnya. dan Ares hanya akan turun dengan penampilan aslinya jika itu sesuai dengan kehendaknya, atau salah satu kubu mengudangnya dengan berbagai imbalan dan syarat yang diinginkan Ares sendiri.

Ares juga memiliki sebuah istana yang berada di sebuah awan yang merupakan sebuah benteng besi yang dijaga oleh ribuan pasukannya, dan sebuah menara yang terdapat singgasana besi tempat faforitnya duduk sambil melihat sebuah perperangan, selain itu istananya dipenuhi oleh harta rampasan perang yang sangat banyak.

**Deimos** (Teror) dan **Fobos** (rasa takut), adalah para pengawal utama Ares dalam pertempuran. pengawalnya yang lainnya adalah **Enyo** (Dewi Kekejaman dan perang yang haus darah), selain itu kehadiran Ares juga disertai oleh **Kidoimos** (Dewa hiruk-pikuk perperangan), **Makhai** (Dewa pertempuran), dan **Hisminai** (Dewa pembantaian).

dia memiliki banyak sekali julukan yang semuanya berartikan jelek, **Theritas** (buas dan kejam), **Gynaikothoinas** (berpesta dengan perempuan), **Brotoloigos** (Sang pembantai Manusia), **Andreiphontes**, (sang pembunuh Manusia), dan **Miaiphonos** (berlumuran darah).

dalam masyarakat Yunani Kuno, Ares sangat jarang disembah, karena dia melambangkan pembunuhan dan haus akan darah, dan tujuan buruk dari perang, yang sangat merugikan manusia, namun sebaliknya, orang Yunani lebih suka menyembah **Athena **yang melambangkan Disiplin, Strategi, dan tujuan baik dari perang. meskipun begitu, di **Sparta** dia adalah dewa utama dan sekaligus Dewa yang wajib disembah bagi para Prajurit Sparta, sebelum berangkat menuju arena perperangan. maka dari itu, prajurit sparta selalu memenangkan pertempuran mereka, karena didukung oleh Ares.

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

itu adalah profil singkat tentang sepak terjang dari seorang **Ares, **sang** "God Of War" **dansang **Dewa** kontrovesial.

nah, sekarang kita beralih ke puluhan ribu tahun dimasa depan, yang secara perlahan **Mitology Olympus**, mulai kehilangan pengaruh, wilayah kekuasaan hingga kehilangan para pengikutnya, yang memilih beralih ke mitologi-mitologi lain yang mulai bermunculan seiring perkembangan zaman. diantaranya Mitologi **Norse,** dengan dewa **Odin** sebagai pemimpinya. Mitologi** Hindu, **dewa **Wisnu** pemimpinya**. **Mitologi** Budha, **dewa **Buddha **pemimpinya dan lain-lainya.

namun ada sebuah mitologi yang membuat mitologi-mitologi lainnya bernasib sama dengan mitologi Olympus, yaitu Mitologi dipimpin oleh Tuhan. pengaruh dan wilayahnya hampir separuh dari dunia ini, dan berjaya selama beberapa ribu tahun.

Mitologi ini terbagi atas tiga kubu, yaitu, franksi malaikat yang dipimpin oleh tuhan, kemudian franksi Iblis, yang dipimpin empat Maou iblis, dan franksi malaikat jatuh atau terbuang, yang dulunya adalah para malaikat suci, namun karena sebuah kesalahan, mereka diusir dari surga, dan karena jumlah mereka yang bertambah banyak, mereka akhirnya membuat satu kubu, yang dipimpin seorang Gubernur malaikat jatuh.

namun terjadi sebuah peristiwa, dimana sang tuhan terbunuh, dalam perang saudara tiga kubu, yang perlahan membuat mitologi itu mulai kehilangan pengikutnya.

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

disebuah menara di istana yang menyerupai benteng, yang berada di atas ketinggian langit, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bertelanjang dada, dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di dadanya, menampilkan kesan angkuh. dan sebuah lilitan kain dari pinggang dan beberapa cm diatas lutut yang menempel ditubuhnya dan sebuah ikat pinggang emas berukiran unik yang melekat dipinggangnya, dan beberapa atribut tambahan berupa pelindung kaki, pelindung lengan, dan pelindung bahu , (**untuk tampilannya bisa search di google, foto Kratos, god of war.**).

pemuda itu tampak masih terdiam, sambil menatap datar kearah langit malam yang terlihat diterangi bulan purnama. rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin malam, yang cukup kencang. wajah tampannya tampak mengekspresikan raut datar, namun malah menambah ketampanannya. bahu lebarnya yang telanjang tampak kokoh, dipermukaanya tampak benjolan-benjolan otot yang terlihat mengagumkan.

"sudah lama sekali...", desisnya pelan.

"sejak saat itu, dimana terjadi banyak kekacauan di dunia.."

"amat sangat disayangkan, dunia berakhir seperti ini..", desisnya lagi.

ditengah aksi lamunannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bergemuruh yang keras di langit arah barat,

dengan cepat di putarnya kepalanya kekiri menghadap kerah asal suara gemuruh itu, dan seketika kedua buah matanya memancarkan sinar berwarna putih, membuat kedua safirnya berganti menjadi putih tanpa pupil.

"Odin?", desisnya sambil menaikan alisnya, keheranan.

"dan... Loki! pantas saja, sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan menarik.", desisnya lagi sambil menyeringai.

perlahan sinar di kedua matanya mulai meredup, menampilkan kembali kedua safirnya. kedua tangannya yang semula bersidekap didada bidangnya, perlahan turun. kemudian,

"Deimos! Fobos!", teriaknya cukup kencang.

tiba-tiba, dibelakang pemuda itu muncul dua sosok pria, berpakaian khas prajurit Romawi kuno dan lengkap dengan helmnya. yang kiri berbadan besar, dan yang kanan berbadan sedang, yang tengah membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat.

"**Yes, my Lord!", **jawab mereka serentak.

"persiapkan kereta kudaku!", perintah pemuda itu tegas, tanpa membalikan badannya.

perlahan kedua sosok pria itu berdiri,

"baik Naruto-sama! tetapi kalau boleh tahu, Naruto sama mau pergi kemana?", tanya salah satu dari dua sosok pria itu, yang berbadan sedang.

pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus,

"Fobos, sifatmu yang suka ingin tahu memang masih belum hilang...", ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu, sambil sedikit menyeringai.

salah satu sosok yang diketahui bernama Fobos itu tampak terdiam namun tak dipungkirinya tubuhnya sedikit merinding, sepertinya puluhan ribu tahun bersama sang tuan tidak mampu membuat dia terbiasa dengan aura yang dikeluarkan sang tuan. entah kenapa dia merasa menyesal melontarkan pertanyaan kepada sang tuan.

"tetapi, itulah yang aku suka..", ucap Naruto lagi.

sang anak buah tampak bernafas lega.

"karena aku ingin 'sedikit' bersenang-senang, sekaligus mencari wanita untuk '**makan malamku nanti'!**", ucapnya, sambil membalikan badannya menghadap kearah kedua pengawal setianya, disertai seringai.

"**Bllaarrrrr!"**

**TBC..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut atau berakhir ?**

**harem atau tidak?**

**mohon kritik dan sarannya.**


End file.
